Yuletide Treasures
by duzntgivafuck
Summary: harry isolates himself, as he sees it, keeps him from sorrowful memories. He sends her niece, the biggest remainder of the war, away to a decent family but finds out no one will take her. He seeks for an attendant and finds one... guess who?
1. Default Chapter

A Precious Yuletide Bounty  
  
Disclaimer: I got the general idea from Andrea Kane's story: Yuletide Treasures in the compilation of "A gift of Love" which features Famous Novelists like: Jude Deveraux and Judith McNaught and rising author's like: Kimberly Cates and Judith O'Brien. Harry Potter and company are obviously not my property!  
  
Rating and Warnings: R18. For Gay sex or the Homoerotica Genre, I also have wrong grammars! But I assure you; this is not a PWP story, all right? But there's nothing wrong with PWP stories; they're kinda' cool.  
  
Author's note: To Sher, My best friend and To Gurlash and David for the moral support and To Andrew, my one and only.  
  
One  
  
  
  
Dorsetshire, England ~ 10 YEARS LATER~  
  
She was back.  
  
The thunderous knocking of the front door, followed by the flurry of departing footsteps, could mean nothing else.  
  
With a violent curse, Harry Potter, The seventh earl of Godric's hollow- the first from the revival of the secluded manor, Shot to his feet, exiting the sitting room and taking the hall in long angry strides.  
  
He didn't need to guess the identity of his arrival. He hadn't a doubt who it was. A visitor was out of the question. No one dares visit Godric's Hollow- not since he'd closed it off to the world 5 years ago.  
  
Except those who came to deliver a universally unwanted package.  
  
Harry kicked a chair from his path, oblivious to the splintering of the lattice-backed Sheraton as it smashed against the wall. Fire raged in his eyes as he bore down on the entranceway door- a menacing warrior set to confront an unshakable foe.  
  
Flinging the door wide, he waved away the cloud of dust kicked up by a rapidly retreating carriage- the second carriage this month and the twenty- second in four years.  
  
The dust settled, and automatically Harry lowered his blazing stare to meet that of the three-and-a-half foot hellion standing on the doorstep, who returned his stare through brazen sapphire eyes that held no the slightest hint of contrition or shame.  
  
"Hello, Uncle. Fuzzy and I-"-She gripped a somewhat tattered stuffed cat- "are back. Mr. Creevey said to tell you that I'm beyond. beyond"-She wrinkled her nose-"Re-Damn-Sin."  
  
With that, she shoved her traveling bag aside, shrugged out of her bonnet and coat, and cast them to the floor. An instant later she fired past Harry like a bullet.  
  
"Redemption," Harry ground out, gazing bitterly at the discarded garments. "Beyond redemption. Dammit."  
  
On the heels of his oath, a crash reverberated through the house.  
  
Harry whipped about and staled after the sound, confronting it in the red salon, where his niece stood beside the unlit fireplace, a shattered antique vase at her feet.  
  
"Fuzzy wanted to sit atop the side table." She indicated the now-vacant surface. "Your vase was there. So I moved it. Fuzzy hates to share."  
  
"Noelle." Harry's fists clenched at his sides. "What did you do to the Creevey's? Why did they bring you back?"  
  
An indifferent shrug. "Their dog tried to bite Fuzzy. So I bit him."  
  
"You bit their."  
  
"It was only his tail. Besides, he's fat and ugly. So is his tail."  
  
"The Creeveys were the last decent family left in the community," Harry roared, ignoring the wrenching pain in his gut spawned by Noelle's uptilted face- an exact replica of her father's. "What the hell do I do with you now?"  
  
"Don't say hell or else you'll end up there."  
  
A vein throbbed in Harry's temple.  
  
"Unless you came from hell to begin with, like Mr. Creevey says. He calls you the devil himself. Are you?"  
  
Something inside Harry snapped. Abruptly, he reversed himself inside Godric's hollow, Never to emerge.  
  
"Come here, Noelle," he ordered.  
  
"Why?" The keen gaze held no fear, only curiousity.  
  
"Because I command you to. Go fetch your coat."  
  
Clearly intrigues, she arched her brows. "We can't be going anywhere. You never leave Godric's!"  
  
"I do today. With you, We're going into the village. It's time to resolve your living arrangements once and for all. Follow me." He strode to the door, pausing when he reached it threshold. "I suggest you obey. If I'm forced to repeat myself, I won't be nearly as pleasant as I'm being now."  
  
Noelle folded her arms across her chest. "Even if you thrash me. I'm not going anywhere without Fuzzy."  
  
"Fine!" Harry thundered. "Collect your scraggly plaything. I'm bringing around my phaeton."  
  
For an instant, Noelle's chin jutted up, and Harry thought she meant to defy him. Then, shutters descended over her eyes and she shrugged, picked up her stuffed cat, and trailed silently past Eric into the hall.  
  
He fought the rage that surged inside him like a dark suffocating wave.  
  
The torment had to end. And, even in making this trip meant rekindling the very fires of hell, he'd ensure that end it did.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you realize what you're asking of me?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy gripped the side of the wooden pew on which he sat, raising his eyes to the crumbling ceiling-whether to beseech God or to warn him, Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"I believe I made myself quite clear, Lucius," Harry responded. "You needn't quake nor beg for mercy from some alleged Higher Being. I haven't come to slay you or your colleagues. As I explained, I've come to seek a suitable attendant for my niece- a service for which the right candidate will be handsomely compensated. Further, to show my gratitude, I shall donate the sum of five thousand pounds in order to repair you manor, which"- Harry cast a quick glance about the deteriorating sanctuary walls-"Is obviously needed."  
  
"Perhaps some people can be bought, my lord." Lucius came to his feet; indignation etched in his every feature. Creases folding in his forehead, the remnants of the war he lost about ten years ago, leaving him to bankruptcy and seeking refuge to the parish in which, he had become a religious man. Due to his reverent consecration, he was then suitable to become the vicar for some fathomable miracle. "I cannot. Material gain means nothing if the price is sacrificing a young woman or man's life."  
  
On dark brow rose. "Sacrificing his life? I mean, I prefer boys mind you. And who is it you fear will destroy him? Noelle or me?"  
  
"Such a question deserves no answer."  
  
"Nevertheless, I'd like one. Having severed all ties with the rest of the world, I'm curious as to whose reputation is blacker, mine or my niece's?"  
  
"Your niece is a child, my lord." He responded distastefully. "I'm convinced that, had she been offered four years of proper compassion and guidance, she'd be a happy, well-adjusted little girl and this entire conversation would be unnecessary!"  
  
"Really? Then tell me this, Vicar,"-He spat the words disdainfully-"If Noelle requires no proper guidance in order to thrive, why has every virtuous family in your parish returned her within a period of. let's see-" Harry tapped his fingertips together thoughtfully. "The longest duration was just shy of six months. That was with the Finnigans. I'm sure, if there truly is a heaven; those gentle souls have ensured themselves a shining place within its gates. ON the other hand, there were the Patils, who endured Noelle for a mere day and a half until she set fire to the kitchen- and the cook. Overall, I'd estimate my niece's average stay at one residence to be three months."  
  
"There are reasons for a child to behave as Noelle does," Lucius said quietly. "But a man like you would have no knowledge of those reasons, nor understand their cause. Therefore, I shan't attempt to explain."  
  
"Fine. Then, if it isn't Noelle's reputation that strikes terror in the hearts of your colleagues and prevents you for fulfilling from fulfilling my request, I assume it is mine."  
  
For a moment, Lucius Malfoy stared silently at the chipping Mahogany table. Then, he replied, "You haven't emerged from your estate, five years, Potter. And before that- well, I needn't tell you how shocked the people were at Weasley's death, nor how horrified they were by the part you played in driving her to an ultimately end. Most of your former servants still pale when they speak of those final weeks. It was a heinous tragedy, unparalleled in our small quiet parish. Who could've expected you to be so cruel? To be blunt, the entire village is terrified of you. No one, regardless of how poverty-stricken they might be, would agree to relinquish their son into your hands."  
  
Harry's features had hardened to stone at the mention of his best friend's name. "I disagree, Malfoy. For the right sum, people will do anything. Even negotiate with the devil himself."  
  
Lucius shook his head. "You're wrong my lord. Nevertheless, there's another, equally daunting obstacle we have yet to discuss. Godric's hollow is deserted, save, of course, you-and now Noelle. You dismissed your servants directly after Ron's death and have never replaced them, I presume?"  
  
"Correct. And I have no intention of altering that arrangement."  
  
"That decision is yours to make. However, I assume you expect Noelle's attendant to reside at Godric's Hollow?"  
  
"Attendants customarily reside at the home of their charges, do they not?"  
  
"Indeed they do, I had no objection to that. But this is not a customary situation. You are an unmarried man suggesting that a respectable lad share your home, unchapperoned and unaccompanied by anyone save a four-year-old child. Even if your past and your reputation was flawless, no proper young man would accept such unorthodox living arrangements."  
  
A black scowl. "I hadn't considered that. I suppose I should have." Swiftly, Harry reassessed his options. "Fine, I shall amend my offer." Determination glittered in his eyes, laced his tone. "I'll double my donation to the domain from five thousand to ten thousand pounds and rather than an attendant, consider my offer for a husband."  
  
"A husband?" Malfoy's head shot up and he raked both hands through his silver hair. "Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that." Harry rose. "I'm sure you know that I'm an exceedingly wealthy man. My circumstances have more than reversed themselves over the past five years. I've not only recouped my fortune; I've doubled it. As my husband, the man in question will have access to my funds. He needn't limit his spending, nor answer to me on his purchases, since I myself have no use for extravagances. He can send for whatever he wants, jewelry, and robes- a whole bloody wardrobe if he wants-nor what she does, for that matter. So long as she does it within the bounds of my estate and solely during those scant hours when Noelle sleeps. It goes without saying that her conduct must be above reproach, given that he will be Noelle's teacher in the diversity of life and proper etiquette and her only contact. The right candidate must understand that Noelle will be exclusively his. Not only to oversee but-to be blunt- to keep as far away from me as possible. And one thing more, make certain the young lad you select is not the restless type. There will be no excursions in London. No balls or soirees, no outings in the country, In short, I remain in the estate with my husband, so will he."  
  
"To translate, he will be your prisoner."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "No, Vicar, he will not be my prisoner. He'll be Noelle's guardian. Which whether you believe or not, is a full-time job."  
  
"What about the lad's family ties?"  
  
"They'll have to be severed. No one is permitted to visit Godric's hollow."  
  
"Why can't he visit them? With Noelle of course. Certainly, you agree it would be good for the child to have a change of scene now and again."  
  
"No!" Harry's fist slammed against the pew, the wood vibrating from the intensity of his blow. "I want no link with the world, no matter how indirect. Godric's hollow- and his occupants- remain where they are. As for diversion, Noelle will have hundreds of acres to destroy. That should be enough, even for her."  
  
Dragging his hand from his hair, Harry thought himself under control. "Now, given those unnegotiable terms, who would you recommend I interview?"  
  
Malfoy blinked in astonishment. "I can not provide you with a candidate instantly-if ever, You'll have to give me some time."  
  
"And during that time, do you trust a black-hearted sinner like me alone with Noelle?" Harry asked in an icy, mocking tone. "Because, quite frankly, I don't."  
  
Lucius Malfoy had just opened his mouth to reply when an unladylike shout permeated the church.  
  
"Damn her." Harry's head snapped around.  
  
"Harry," Lucius denounced with righteous indignation. "Need I remind you that you're in the house of God?"  
  
"With a demon outside, threatening to break down its hollowed walls." Harry was already heading out for the door. "I instructed that little hoyden to remain on the lawn and amuse herself during my meeting. By now, she's doubtless annihilated your gardens and ever living creature within it."  
  
"She's scarcely four years old." Malfoy urged his body into motion, walking stiffly in Harry's wake. "She shouldn't be left unattended."  
  
"That's why I need an attendant, in order not to leave her unattended."  
  
He was searching for the door when a terrified shriek rang out, followed by shouts of "Whoa!' and the sound of scrambling hooves.  
  
Harry exploded from the church in time to see Noelle crouched in the road, paralyzed with terror as an oncoming carriage swerved from side to side, its driver trying desperately to avoid running her down.  
  
"Christ." Harry took the crumbling manor (Which had been turned into a church for Lucius' unwavering pious devotion) steps in two long strides, knowing even as he did that he could never reach her in time.  
  
Out of nowhere, a flash of color darted from the opposite side of the road, snatching Noelle and rolling away as the horses reared-once, twice-tossing their heads in protest.  
  
The carriage stopped.  
  
Silence ensued, broken only by the disoriented snorts of the horses and Harry's harsh, uneven breaths as he battled a wild, immobilizing surge of emotion.  
  
From somewhere behind, he vaguely heard Lucius approach, heard his murmured, "Thank God."  
  
Oblivious to their presence, Noelle lifted her head and stared, white-faced at the young man-in whose arms he had just clasped- who had just saved her life.  
  
With a howl of outrage, she began to struggle and beat at her rescuer's shoulders. "Let go of me! Fuzzy is under there. I've got to find him!"  
  
Unflinching, the young man warded off the blows. "Stop it," He commanded quietly, catching Noelle's small and trembling fists. "You can't rescue- Fuzzy, did you say? -If you're flattened beneath the carriage wheel." He squeezed Noelle's hands -a tender gesture that belief the severity of his tone -then raised his head at the carriage driver, who looked as if he'd seen a werewolf. "It's alright," He soothed him. "The child is unharmed. But I'd appreciate your keeping the carriage stationary a moment longer, would that be possible?"  
  
Mutely, he nodded.  
  
"Thank you." The man stood, still clutching Noelle as he brushed the road dust off his simple, mauve coloured robes. "Now," He addressed the child, "Suppose you tell me what kind of animal Fuzzy is. Then we shall find him."  
  
"He's a cat." A mutinous spark ignited in Noelle's eyes, and her chin jutted out belligerently as she clarified her statement. "A stuffed cat."  
  
"Excellent! Now, I know what I'm searching for." Disregarding Noelle's stunned expression, the man nodded matter-of-factly. Then, shifting Noelle's weight onto one arm, he marched closer to the carriage, squatting to peer beneath. "Is fuzzy fawned coloured?"  
  
"Yes." Noelle strained to see. "Have you spotted him? Is he there?"  
  
"Indeed he is. There and intact, a most fortunate cat!" Noelle' s rescuer turned to face his wriggling bundle. "I'll offer you a deal. If you promise to return to that pile of leaves you were playing in, I promise to rescue Fuzzy. However, if you venture back into the street before I reach your side, I can't be responsible for Fuzzy's fate. Is it a deal?"  
  
Noelle stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Did you hear what I said? Fuzzy's not a real cat."  
  
"I heard you. I repeat, do we have a deal?"  
  
A slow, astonished nod. "Yes."  
  
"Good." The young man set Noelle on the ground and gave her a gentle push. "Go ahead."  
  
Noelle sprinted on the grass.  
  
Her rescuer smiled her approval. Then, shoving lose blond locks behind his ears, he dropped unceremoniously alongside the carriage, keeping a healthy distance from the wheels, lest the horses bolt. At last, he stopped and groped behind the vehicle.  
  
Scants later, Fuzzy emerged, gripped tightly in her hand. "Success," he called out, grinning. His grin faded as Noelle lunged forward. "Stop." One palm rose to ward off Noelle's advances. "Our deal was for you to remain on the grass. One more step and Fuzzy will resume his precarious position beneath the carriage."  
  
Noelle halted on her tracks.  
  
The dazzling smile returned, set of perfect and gleaming teeth displayed. "Wonderful, I appreciate a person who keeps her word." he glanced back at the driver. "Thank you sir. You can be on your way."  
  
The befuddled man was wiping his brow with a dirty handkerchief. "Thank you." He croaked.  
  
"Thank you. Sir." He waved, then headed towards Noelle.  
  
The clattering of the departing carriage shattered Harry's paralyzed state.  
  
Rage, vast as a storm-tossed wave, erupted inside him. He charged toward him. He charged toward the roadside, where, at the moment, Noelle's rescuer was placing Fuzzy in the child's arms.  
  
"Here you are," He said brightly. "Fuzzy survived this whole adventure and is none the worse, for it."  
  
Noelle snatched her beloved toy, her eyes still wide with disbelief.  
  
"My name's Draco," The man offered, patting Fuzzy's tattered head. "What's yours?"  
  
A heartbeat of silence, then: "Noelle"  
  
"Well Noelle, being that you're obviously quick on your feet, I'm sure you would have escaped that carriage unharmed. But I'm not nearly as sure about Fuzzy, for his sake, perhaps you could be a bit more cautious in the future."  
  
"I suppose." Noelle glanced up to see her uncle bearing down on her. "I'm about to be chest-ized."  
  
Draco stifled a grin. "Who's going to chastise.?"  
  
His mouth snapped shut as Harry loomed over them.  
  
"Noelle, I ordered you to remain on the church grounds," He thundered. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the street?"  
  
Chewing her lip, Noelle regarded him solemnly. "That's twice in one morning," She pronounced. "I think you'd best not say hell again, Uncle. Even God has his limits."  
  
A choked sound emerged from Noelle's rescuer- an obviously unsuccessful attempt to smother laughter.  
  
"You find recklessness and impudence to be amusing traits, young man?" He roared unleashing his outrage on him, full force.  
  
To his astonishment, he raised his chin, meeting his ferocity head-on. "Recklessness, No. Harry Potter. Not impudence -at least, Not in a mean spirited form. However, in this case, I must admit to finding Noelle's observation -albeit outspoken- to be amusingly valid."  
  
Anger was eclipsed by Surprise; Harry's eyebrows drew together. "You know who I am."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have a remarkable memory, sir. And ten years is not so very long a time. While your appearance has altered somewhat" -he indicated his unshaven face and his longer-than-usual unruly hair-"on the whole, you look much the same."  
  
"I don't remember you."  
  
An ever so faint smile. "No, I don't suppose you do."  
  
Pensively, he scrutinized him. "Since you know who I am, I assume you are also familiar with my shrouded past and my ultimate and permanent seclusion?"  
  
"I'm aware of your reputation- both prior and contemporary, Yes."  
  
"Yet, you're not afraid of me?"  
  
"No, never. I'm not."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
A peppery spark lit his eyes, warming them to a radiant shining silver. "Stupidity, probably. But you see, I've spent the past year and a half teaching children -two dozen of them, in fact, ranging in ages 11-17 in Hogwarts, I'm sure you know where that is. As a result, it seems I have impervious to both shock and fear, Even in the case of a fraudulent notorious man like yourself."  
  
"Draco!" Lucius' anxious voice interrupted, as he finally made his way to the roadside. "Are you alright?" He raised his hands over Draco's shoulders and patted it gently.  
  
"I'm Fine, father." He assured him gently. "Dusty and disheveled, but fine." He rubbed one smudged cheek. "We all are, Noelle, The stuffed cat and me."  
  
Father? Harry's eyes narrowed on his face as a wisp of memory materialized at last.  
  
A little arrogant boy, gray eyes twinkling with malevolent malice. An icy glare enough to kill a pen of pigs, Never recognizable as the affectionate person he is now. Thin, Pale, Fragile and slightly short -until now- his antagonist. The scornful little boy who had prided his wealth. who was often called an ugly midget behind his back. The little boy who seemed like he was still 14 when he was 17. The little boy who lost his wealth when he turned 17, the little boy who decided to isolate himself when he finally reached the spurt of maturity.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's son.  
  
How long has it been since he has last seen him?  
  
Well, it was ten years later that the gawky teenager and the scrawny boy were no more. The forthright young man stood in front of him, though slightly shorter and petite had much more dignity left. He wasn't Greek God -Goddess. The word "Beautiful" suited him much better than "Handsome." If anyone could've seen him in the present state, they would fall and crumble and bow down to the precious figure. A more suitable term must be made for him, he was no longer the ugly little midget, he was more of the beautiful lithe seraph.  
  
Everything was different, and yet- Harry's probing gaze continued downward scrutiny- despite the robes faded, rumpled state, it could not detract from the almost-feminine curves it defined; curves that had not existed 10 years ago and which completely belied hoyden-like behaviour Harry has just witness.  
  
This unexpected whirlwind was a far cry from the person in his dim recollections.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
With a start, Harry realised he was speaking to him-and he looked up swiftly, seeing the uncertain expression on his face. "What?"  
  
"I merely noted you seem a bit unnerved, which is understandable given Noelle's narrow escape. May I offer you something? A cup of tea, perhaps?"  
  
His decision burst upon him like gunfire.  
  
"Yes, you may offer me something," he pronounced. "But not tea." He caught his elbow, staying his initial steps towards the church, curtly dismissing his objective in lieu of his more pressing one. "Mr. Malfoy- is it not? I see no wedding ring on your finger."  
  
He glanced bewilderedly at his viselike grip on his arm.  
  
Instantly, he released him. "I have no intentions of harming you, whatsoever," he affirmed, sarcasm lacing his tone. "In fact, my intentions are uncharacteristically honorable. Now, is it or is it not, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Uhh. it is." He confirmed, brows drawn in puzzlement.  
  
"Excellent, You're unmarried. How about betrothal"-Draco shook his head- "Suitors? No, Promised to? Well then, how do you feel about male/male relationships? A male molesting another male? In the same bed-"  
  
"Lord Potter, this has gone far enough," Lucius broke in. "I'll save you time and trouble. The answer is no."  
  
Harry cocked a brow. "No? Meaning your scion is not spoken for?"  
  
"No. Meaning he is not going to become your husband and all those-lord, send me your pardon- rubbish!"  
  
Draco gasped. "Husband? May I know what you two are talking about? What proposition this is all about, rather."  
  
"Indeed you may." Harry silenced the vicar's protests with an authoritative sweep of his arm. "Enough, your son is a man grown. Let him speak for himself." With that, he returned his attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I'll be blunt. I've just made your grandfather a business proposition, one that would benefit both the church and the entire parish- and one he seems reluctant to accept."  
  
"What was this proposition, sir?"  
  
"I offered him ten thousand pounds, muggle currency in exchange for finding me a suitable attendant for my niece, Noelle. Further, since the chosen candidate would be expected to reside at Godric's hollow- which is deserted save Noelle and myself- I agreed, for propriety's sake, to make the appropriate young man my husband as to see, some individual have their own preference towards people of the same sex. He would render, as the Count of Godric's hollow-the second Count, complete with mansion, title-albeit tarnished-and more wealth than one ever dreamed possible.  
  
"We've been rich before." Draco reminded sullenly.  
  
Harry ignored the statement and continued talking.  
  
"In return, he would be expected to shoulder the difficult and distasteful job of overseeing Noelle, who, as you've just witnessed firsthand, is an uncontrollable demon. Since gossip travels quickly, I'm sure you know that Noelle's been taken in by every respectable family in the parish and, just as quickly turned out. As of today, the supply of decent families has been exhausted. Hence, my need for drastic and immediate solution. Frankly, I've never seen anyone manage Noelle as well as you just did. You mentioned having experience teaching children. Being the vicar's heir, I'm certain your character is above reproach and as we both know, your family's past reputation of being the best purebloods and aristocrats whatsoever in the past. Tallying all those factors together, I'm prepared to offer you the position I've just described. Would you be interested?"  
  
Draco blinked, shutting and opening his eyelids in an alarming and abrupt manner.  
  
"Aside from the fact that you agree of male and male relationships, same sex encounters, sexual practices and-"  
  
"It doesn't bother me. It's quite normal around here."  
  
"But of course, back on the deal?"  
  
"You'd give ten thousand pounds to the parish and take on a husband you don't even know or want just to provide care for Noelle?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why not care for her yourself?"  
  
Harry's jaw clenched. "That, Mr. Malfoy, is my concern, not yours."  
  
"What about your own life then? What if, in the years to come, you find someone you truly err... like? You'll never be able to give him/her yourself, much less your name or your blessings if you have already bestowed this upon an undeserving attendant?"  
  
A crack of mocking laughter. "You need not worry on that score. With the exception of today, I never intend to leave Godric's hollow or to rejoin society. Therefore, I shan't have the opportunity to meet this alleged keeper of my heart. Your answer, please?"  
  
He blanched. " My answer- as in, now?"  
  
"Certainly, now. I don't see a need to procrastinate, nor to explore absurd, farfetched ramifications." A sudden possibility made him scowl. "You don't harbor any romantic illusions of marrying for love, do you? Is that why you posed that ludicrous question about my awaiting the perfect bride?"  
  
Draco's lashes drifted to his cheeks. "I harbor no such illusions. In truth, I thought never to marry."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
His lashes lifted, but shutters descended in their wake. "To echo your sentiments, this is my concern, not yours."  
  
He felt a spark of admiration at his audacious response. "As you wish. Very well, then, let's circumvent your reasons and get to your decision. Are you or are you not willing to forgo your expectations to remain unwed, and to accept my terms? Simply answer yes or no."  
  
"Potter, we're discussing marriage, not a business venture."  
  
A shrug. "In this case, they are one and the same. I've made you and offer defined the conditions that accompany it. Assuming both of us are amenable, we'll finalize our agreement."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that." Harry ignored his baffled incredulity. "After which there will be no further need for us to interact. You will keep Noelle occupied and out of my sight. I'll sustain my solitary life. As a result, Mr. Malfoy, you'll have no reason to for your own."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Did I make this really long? Well then, I hope you like it. 


	2. chapter 2

I'm so sorry it's short and it took so long, I have only limited time and I have some conspiracies to dig in and I have pop-quiz every now and then. (That's how it is in a preparatory school) and since my uncle is headmaster, I can't really disappoint him, now, Can I? Thanks for compensating and for the past reviewers or readers scroll down and you will find your names!  
  
  
  
TWO  
  
An odd light flickered in Draco's eyes. "You're determined to further this illusion, aren't you?" He asked softly.  
  
Harry went rigid. "What in the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Three times!" Noelle piped up. "You said that bad word three times!"  
  
Harry tore his stunned gaze from Draco and glared steadily at his niece.  
  
"Noelle." Draco interceded, squatting down and stunning Harry yet again- this time with his direct and effective manner of handling Noelle's insolent tongue. "You uncle is an adult and adults cannot be ordered about nor reprimanded by children."  
  
"Why? He said a wicked oath."  
  
"I agree. Nevertheless, the rule I just gave you holds true even if the adult in question happens to be wrong. I know it seems very unfair, but that doesn't change the fact that a rule is a rule and must be followed."  
  
Sullenly, Noelle kicked the dirt.  
  
"You're angry. I don't blame you. I get angry when I have to follow rules and I disagree with, too."  
  
That made Noelle's chin come up. "What rules do you have to follow? You're a grown-up. You can do what you want."  
  
"Oh, if that were only true." Draco sighed, shaking his head. "But it's not. Let me tell you something. Not only do adults have rules to abide by, just like children, but often times, our rules are harder to obey -and the consequences far more dire if we don't."  
  
A spark of interest. "Really?"  
  
"Really. For example, if your uncle continues to utter profanities, 'tis true that you and I can do nothing to stop him. But I know someone who can." Solemnly, Draco raised his eyes to the heavens, then rolled them pointedly at Harry. "Thus, were I, Lord Harry Potter, I'd guard my tongue. After all, You never know when he might be watching. and listening."  
  
Noelle looked thoroughly pleased with the prospect.  
  
"Draco." Lucius interceded. "Before you foolishly entertain the notion of accepting his offer, you should be aware of one detail he has yet to mention. They person he weds will be forbidden to leave his estate, with or without Noelle. He'll be veritable prisoner in a mansion that is no home but a mausoleum. I, better thank anyone, understand your selfless intentions but I also understand that the same innocent soul capable of these intentions would suffocate within so barren a life. Thus, my answer is still no."  
  
"We've heard your answer and you sentiments several times, Lucius." Harry snapped with icy derision. "But, as you are not the one I've asked to wed, I'd like to hear from your son. Draco?" He lowered his expectant stare to Draco, who still crouched next to Noelle and waited.  
  
Draco met his gaze, looking from him to his father and, finally, to Noelle, who abruptly bowed her head and began whispering to Fuzzy.  
  
The last seemed to trigger Draco's decision.  
  
He came to his feet.  
  
"I accept your offer, Harry Potter." As he spoke, he squeezed his father's hand --Whether to reassure him or silence him-Harry wasn't certain. " -With a few stipulations."  
  
Caution eclipsed relief. "Name them."  
  
"I shall gladly take charge of Noelle and fulfill my part of the arrangement. I'll even comply with your less-than-appealing mandate that, once wed; I'll remain permanently at Godric's hollow. However, I refuse to sever ties with my father."  
  
Harry's jaw clenched. "And I refuse to have my privacy invaded. I also refuse to allow you and Noelle to go traipsing to the village to be ogled and grilled about the savage whom you reside."  
  
Another profound flicker in those damned silver eyes followed by -all the things-an impish smile. "Are visits by delivery men excluded from your definition of privacy invasion?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Delivery men. They'll be arriving at Godric's hollow in droves. Otherwise, how will I receive all the extensive purchases due a count?"  
  
Taken aback by his obvious teasing, Harry cleared his throat. "I see your point." A pause--"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," He conceded, frowning as he sought a solution he could live with. "Your father may visit you -once a month and unaccompanied. Further, as no one is permitted to enter my mausoleum"-he cast a derisive look at Lucius-" You visits must take place on the grounds, not in the manor. Unless of course you elect to emulate the delivery men, In which case, you have my consent to meet at the mansion's rear entrance."  
  
His lips curved again. "Fair enough."  
  
"Also, I expect during these visits, that you will not neglect your responsibility to Noelle. She is to be in your company -and in your sight- at all times." His mouth twisted into a mocking grin. "Think of it this way: You can see to Noelle's well being, while Lucius is assuring himself of yours."  
  
Draco's smile vanished. "You have my word that I'll never neglect Noelle, will that be sufficient?"  
  
"It will."  
  
"Thank you." He replied solemnly. "To continue: Before we leave for Godric's hollow, I shall require several hours in Hogwarts, both to visit the houses of my students -Who deserve an explanation for my abrupt departure-and to speak to a friend of mine who currently instructs in Durmstrang. He, who would be elated to take over my job at Hogwarts and frankly, he is the only person I'd entrust my students."  
  
"You care that much for them?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Very well. Consider your first two stipulations granted."  
  
Draco gripped the folds of his robes, raising his chin a notch -and altering Harry to the magnitude of his next condition. "You said I could spend your money freely, at my discretion. To be frank, I require nothing. But the sanctuary does more over the course of time than ever your ten thousand galleons can supply. So, I'd like your word that I can provide for the sanctuary, the children, the place -any aspect of our community in which I might deem worthy-bit only now, but for the years to come."  
  
"My word." He repeated woodenly.  
  
"Yes. Just as I gave you mine."  
  
"What makes you think my word can be trusted?"  
  
"Instinct."  
  
A heartbeat of silence  
  
"My word you can provide the whole society in any way and at any time you choose. Continue with your stipulations."  
  
"I have but two more. First, I want my father's future ensured." his appointment to our society guaranteed for the rest of his life. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It is."  
  
"And last. I'd like Noelle's blessing on our arrangement."  
  
"Nothing more?"  
  
"Nothing more." Draco glanced down, tucking a strand of sable hair behind the child's ear. "Noelle?"  
  
"What?" Noelle muttered into Fuzzy's fur.  
  
"How do you feel about my coming to live with you and your uncle?"  
  
A shrug.  
  
"I could help keep fuzzy out of trouble."  
  
Noelle unburied her face, assessing Draco with probing sapphire eyes. "I suppose."  
  
"Then it's alright with you?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Does this mean your decision is final?"  
  
"It does."  
  
"Good." He veered toward the sanctuary, sidestepping both Draco and Lucius. "I'll await your return." He paused back to him. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for saving Noelle's life."  
  
******  
  
Monica: One why Harry's so bitter, It's going to come up in the later chapters. On the part of he and she: I can't really find that. I'll do my best to check it out and correct it. Thanks for reviewing though; this chapter is dedicated to you (  
  
Janey: Aww. That's awfully flattering. NO, she's not a mary-sue! I have those kind of phobias too. comes up as an original character who's somewhat related to Harry.She's not perfect as to see. she's a little devil. (Mary- Sue's are always perfect!!!)  
  
Moonchild: Don't be addicted. Whoops! Sorry for the grandfather, I get so confused sometimes. I'm sure you read my email. thanks a whole lot for thinking it's captivating!  
  
Anar: Sure, here it is!  
  
FatalDreams-Seducer of Fantasy: I'm sure I've seen your name somewhere.Well, did you review my other story? Anyway, thanks a whole lot for your review. I think I'm going to go cry know because people are actually reading it.  
  
Sumire-chan : Thanks for leaving your email address, I'll be emailing you and I do hope you'd reply. Wow, that's very thoughtful of you!  
  
Sabrina-Rosalie : Oh well, there's a lot of reason behind it. On Draco's parts, a lot will be revealed. I need your help though. I hope you can leave your email address, I need your opinion for this. Anyway, Draco went poor and guess it changed him but I have other reasons but I couldn't figure out which to use! On the part of Harry, It'll be coming up.  
  
Liz : Writing wouldn't be a problem though, anything for people who reviewed my story!!!  
  
Quidditchgal3: Wow, you tend to be really talkative these days! Thanks for spending time in emailing, It soothes the soul you know!  
  
Louis De Pointe Du Lac: No problem, I know you forgot your password! =p anyway folks, that was the Filipino Language, I apparantly spent 2 years there in a rural area when my uncle got married to a Filipino before coming back to Surrey. Actually, I spent a few more years in Kentucky before moving to Surrey.  
  
Fanny Chan: I usually smile when I see your review. Your review is one of the sweetest (All my reviews are. hehe)and I usually await yours. You're kinda' cool but you didn't have to print it out, I forgot to re-read it and there's tons of mistakes. If there's any stories you could also suggest, feel free too or if you have your own story, don't hesitate to tell me all about it. I'm all ears.  
  
hyalite : That can be arranged  
  
Kelly: Thanks for the comments, that wasn't necessary. An ego boost is not necessary for a conceited girl like myself. hehe. If my ego siezes up to the size of the atlantic ocean, my friends are going to haunt you down. Kidding! Thanks for the comments, they lightened up my day!  
  
AND TO ALL WHO'S READING BUT IS TOO LAZY TO REVIEW (JUST LIKE ME!) THANKS A WHOLE LOT FOR READING IT ANYWAY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'M DOING MY BEST HERE WITH A LITTLE INSPIRATION FROM MY BEAUTIFUL SERAPH, THOMAS ANDREW FELTON! MY GUARDIAN ANGEL, MY LITTLE DWARF, MY GUILFORD CHOIR BOY, MY FISHERMAN, MY CHEF and Everything TOM FELTON. 


End file.
